gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X105E+AQM/E-M1 Strike Gundam E IWSP
The Strike Gundam E IWSP is a Mobile Suit in the Cosmic Era timeline. It is piloted by Sven Cal Payang and Lukas O'Donnell. Technology & Combat Characteristics The IWSP pack combines the primary characteristics of the Aile, Sword and Launcher Striker Packs, allowing the equipped suit to handle various situations with only one set of equipment. As such it is very heavy, very powerful, very energy intensive and difficult to use. The pack also grants mobile suit the ability to fly within the atmosphere and was originally completed by Orb's Morgenroete Inc. during the last days of the first war with the model number, P202QX. AQM/E-M1 is a new model of IWSP developed by Actaeon Industries after the war, it is functionally identical to the P202QX. When using the IWSP pack, the Strike E can also be equipped with either Strike or Duel Gundam's beam rifle as its optional handheld weapon. Armaments ;*M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm Automatic CIWS :Installed in the head of the Strike E are two 12.5 Automatic CIWS (Close-In Weapon System) vulcans. While not very effective at damaging the armor of a MS, they serve as point-defense weapons for destroying incoming missiles, enemy aircraft/fighters and other light-armored targets or to deter enemy MS from closing in. ;*M8F-SB1 "Shorty" Beam Rifle :Strike E is equipped with two small M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle that are mounted on the side armor when not in use. Despite their small size and a 15% decrease in effective combat range compared to standard rifles, these are powerful enough to destroy an enemy unit with a single shot. ;*105mm Cannon :The IWSP pack includes two 105mm cannons at the front for long range bombardment. ;*115mm Railgun :A pair of 115mm railguns is mounted on the IWSP pack, above the 105mm cannons. Railguns are powerful weapons that use electromagnetism and sliding bars to rapidly accelerate projectiles. Sensors are mounted on each barrel for high precision shooting. ;*9.1 meter Anti-Ship Sword :Developed based on the Sword Striker's "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78 meter anti-ship, a pair of them is stored in sheaths next to the lower wings of the IWSP pack. These swords are shorter and do not posses a beam or laser blade emitter so as reduce energy usage. In the event that a beam blade is needed, the pilot can easily switch to the beam boomerang. ;*Combined Shield :Although the Combined Shield has defense, range (30mm 6-barrel Gatling machine gun) and melee attack ability ("Midas Messer" beam boomerang), it also causes the unit’s center of gravity to tilt to the left when equipped. Thus, it is rated lowly by its pilot. ;*57mm High-energy Beam Rifle~Strike Gundam's :One of two optional beam rifles that Strike E IWSP can use. It has a longer range than the "Shorty" beam rifle. ;*57mm High-energy Beam Rifle~Duel Gundam's :The other optional beam rifle that Strike E IWSP can use, it also has a longer range than the "Shorty" beam rifle and is fitted with a underslung single-shot grenade launcher. Special Equipment & Features ;*Power extender :A device that improves a mobile suits energy storage capacity, allowing it to use its Phase Shift Armor for a longer duration than other mobile suits. ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Operating System :The Strike E IWSP uses the [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneral '''U'nilateral 'N'euro-link 'D'ispersive 'A'utonomic 'M'aneuver synthesis system]]. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :A new version of the Phase Shift armor used on the original Strike. Variable Phase Shift allows the MS to automatically alter the strength and by extension the power consumption of the PS Armor, depending on what combat configuration or situation that MS is in. As a result, the MS's colors changes, but all these must be programmed beforehand. Strike E's VPS armor changes its colors according to the Striker Pack it is equipped with at the moment, but this only applies to the Noir Striker and Another Trial Striker Packs. ;*EQS1358 Rocket Anchor :One EQS1358 Rocket Anchor is mounted in each hand and foot, for a total of four anchors. These anchors can be used for various purposes, such as for maneuvering or to grapple a unit and throw it over a short distance. The attached cable is coated with a special polymer that allows the pilot to adjust the physical properties (thickness, strength, etc.) of the cable upon firing. History As the development of the AQM/E-X09S Noir Striker took longer than the upgrading of Sven Cal Payang's Strike Gundam into Strike Gundam E, Sven is known to have equipped his Strike E with the AQM/E-M1 IWSP before switching over to the Noir Striker. In Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray, after the Acidalium was chased out of Orb, the Martians were immediately attacked by a group of MS lead by Phantom Pain's pilot Sven Cal Payang. During the battle, Strike Noir's striker pack was damaged by GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray and Sven changes over to the IWSP pack in order to continue the fight. He subsequently defeated Δ Astray using his Strike E IWSP. However, the IWSP used here is the P202QX. Another Strike E IWSP is used by Lukas O'Donnell in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Frame Astrays. He and his MS were sent to Republic of East Asia Forest Preserve number 13 to assist the EA force there. The Strike E IWSP was used in several battles against the ZAFT force and was later replaced after Lukas obtained GAT-FJ108 Raigo Gundam. Picture Gallery Gat-x105e-m8f-sb1.jpg|M8F-SB1 "Shorty" Beam Rifle Gat-x105e-eqs1358.jpg|EQS1358 Rocket Anchor Gat-x105-beamrifle.jpg|57mm High-energy Beam Rifle (Strike Gundam's) Gat-x102-beamrifle.jpg|57mm High-energy Beam Rifle (Duel Gundam's) StrikeEIWSPBattleDestiny.png Gunpla Mg-strike-iswp-lk.jpg|MG 1/100 GAT-X105 Strike Gundam + I.W.S.P. (2008): box art Notes There are minor differences between Morgenroete Inc.'s (used by Orb) and Actaeon Industries' version (used by Earth Alliance, Phantom Pain and Fujiyama Company) of IWSP Pack: *1.The barrels of the rail guns on the AQM/E-M1 appear shorter than P202QX's, the sensors on top of each gun are also different. *2.The over shoulder cannon shielding and barrels are different. *3.The top thrusters on the pack are different in the protective armor plate, with AQM/E-M1's appear to indent towards the middle and the main thruster intake vents are straight. *4.AQM/E-M1's shield appears smaller but the vents at the top are larger, and has some sort of handle at the top. *5.AQM/E-M1's boomerang blade is narrower, and the Gatling gun is longer. External links *Strike Gundam E IWSP on MAHQ